The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly to display drivers that use clock detect circuitry to reduce turn-on time of an electronic display and to reduce operations of a host.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and phones. LCDs portray images by modulating the amount of light that passes through a liquid crystal layer within pixels of varying color. OLED displays portray images by modulating light produced by pixels of varying color. A display driver for an LCDs and OLED produces images on the display by adjusting the image signal supplied to each pixel across the display.
Display drivers may change the image signals supplied to each pixel based on input supplied to the display driver as data signals. When the display is powered down, the display driver may stop supplying image signals to each pixel. The display driver may be in an unknown state when the display is powered down. Conventionally, when the display is turned on, the display driver may receive a clock signal followed by an external reset signal from a host to put the display driver in a ready state to drive the display. Each signal may be received by the display driver along a designated input pin. The time between the clock signal and the external reset signal may vary, delaying the production of images on the display.